doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sergio Gutiérrez Coto
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Andrea Coto (madre) Sergio Barrios (padre) Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (hermano) Erica Edwards (esposa) Mauricio Gutiérrez (hijo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} owen wilson.jpg|Sergio ha sido la voz habitual de Owen Wilson. Charliesheen.jpg|Sergio ha sido la voz recurrente de Charlie Sheen en series de TV. Aragorn..jpg|'Aragorn' de El Señor de los Anillos, uno de los personajes mas conocidos de Coto Batman-The-Dark-Knight-Rises.jpeg|'Bruce Wayne/Batman', otro de los personajes mas conocidos de Coto Imageki.jpg|'Lord Shen' de Kung Fu Panda 2 Pitch_Black_(El_Coco).jpg|'Pitch Black (El Coco)' de El origen de los guardianes Guido_Anchoa.jpg|Guido Anchoa. Clark-Hair.jpeg|'Clark Kent / Superman' de Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman Samir.jpg|'Samir Hayalla' en El Astro img_0426_620_x_800.jpg|Es la voz recurrente del actor Thiago Lacerda en varios de sus trabajos Sergio Gutiérrez Coto es un actor de doblaje y locutor institucional mexicano originario de la ciudad de México. Conocido por haber sido la voz del narrador de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, la segunda voz de Sonic en Sonic: El héroe, Aragorn en la franquicia de El Señor de los Anillos, Chandler Bing en Amigos, Batman/Bruce Wayne en la trilogía de El caballero de la Noche (Batman Inicia, Batman: El caballero de la noche y Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende) y Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2. Hermano de Andrés Gutiérrez Coto también actor de doblaje con quien se suele confundir su trabajo debido a que comparten un muy similar registro de voz. Además es hijo de la también actriz de doblaje Andrea Coto y del también actor Sergio Barrios. thumb|223px|right thumb|223px|right Filmografía Películas Owen Wilson * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 3 (2014) * M. Chuck en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) * Nick Campbell en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Kenny Bostick en La pajareada (2011) * Rick en Pase libre (2011) * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) * Marmaduke en Marmaduke (2010) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * John Grogan en Marley y yo (2008) * Drillbit Taylor en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo (2006) * Dupree en Tres son multitud (2006) * Wilbur Wright en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Kevin Rawley en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) * Ned Plimpton en Vida acuática (2004) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) * Eli Cash en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid (2000) Christian Bale *Moisés en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) * Dick "Dicky" Eklund en The Fighter (Versión de Paramount/2010) * John Connor en Terminator: La salvación (Versión de Warner / 2009) * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Alfred Borden en El gran truco (Versión TV / 2006) * Jim Luther Davis en Soldado de ciudad (2005) * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman inicia (2005) Matthew Broderick *Sr. Fitzhugh en Robo en las alturas (2011) *John Andrew Van Tassel en Margaret (2011) *Taylor Mendon en Finding Amanda (2008) *Steven Schats en La última escena (2004) *Harold Hill en Vivir de ilusión (2003) *Inspector Gadget en Inspector Gadget (1999) *Dr. Niko Tatopoulos en Godzilla (1998) *Ferris Bueller en Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) Viggo Mortensen * Hombre en The Road (2009) * Everett Hitch en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Nikolai en Promesas del este (2007) * Tom Stall en Una historia violenta (2005) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) * Caspar Goodwood en Retrato de una dama (1996) Kevin Bacon *Bobby Hayes en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *David Lindhogen en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Sebastian Shaw en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Jack Brennan en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Tom Stark en Vías y vidas (2007) *Sean Devine en Río místico (2003) *Dan Hanson en Él dice, ella dice (1991) John Cusack * Adam en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) * Jackson Curtis en 2012 (2009) * Mike Enslin en 1408 (2007) * David Gordon en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) * Jonathan Trager en Señales de amor (2001) * Rob Gordon en Alta fidelidad (2000) * John Kelson en Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) Jason Sudeikis * Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *David Clark / Miller en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Mitch en Locos por los votos (2012) * Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Box en Amor a distancia (2010) *Mason en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) Charlie Sheen * Charlie Harper en Todo un parto (2010) * Tom en Scary Movie 4 (2006) * Bob Rogers, Jr. en La trampa (2004) * Tom en Scary Movie 3 (2003) * David Ackerman en The Rookie (1990) * Chris Taylor en Pelotón (1986) Johnny Depp *Will Caster en Trascender (2014) (Version Warner) *John Dillinger en Enemigos públicos (2009) *Mort Rainey en La ventana secreta (2004) *George Jung en Blow (2001) *Joe Pistone / Donnie Brasco en Donnie Brasco (1997) Matthew Perry * Mike O'Donnell (adulto) en 17 otra vez (2009) (Versión New Line) * Hudson Milbank en Bloqueado (2007) * Nicholas 'Oz' Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) * Nicholas 'Oz' Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) * Oscar Novak en Tango para tres (1999) Dean Cain *Bruce Murakami en El último adiós (2007) * Brad Malloy en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) * Theodore Maxwell en El perro millonario (2005) * Scott Peterson en Un marido bajo sospecha (2004) * Cole en Solteros, pero...(2000) Hugh Grant * Martin Tweed en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) * Daniel Cleaver en Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) * Primer ministro en Realmente amor (2003) * Michael Felgate en Mickey ojos azules (1999) * Edward Ferrars en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) Tom Hanks * Abraham Lincoln en "Freedom: A history of us" A War to End Slavery (documental) (2003) * Joe Fox en Tienes un e-mail (1998) * Andrew Beckett en Filadelfia (1993) * Joe Banks en Joe contra el volcán (1990) * Sherman McCoy en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Tom Cruise * Nathan Algren en El último samurái (2003) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible (1996) * Lestat de Lioncourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (Doblaje original) * Brian Flanagan en Coctel (1988) (Redoblaje) * Joel Goodsen en Negocios riesgosos (1983) Jerry O'Connell * Sheriff Dan Lamb en Veronica Mars (2014) * Ben en Obsessed (2009) * Charlie Carbone en Canguro Jack (2003) * Scott "Dude" Foreman en La chica del calendario (1993) Kevin James * Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños 2 (2013) * Griffin Keyes en El guardián del zoológico (2011) * Nick Brannen en El dilema (2011) * Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños (2010) John Travolta * Dennis en Salvajes (2012) * Gabriel Shear en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) * Terl en Batalla final: Tierra (2000) * Vic Deakins en Código: Flecha Rota (1996) Ray Liotta *Florio Ferrente en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Detective Harrison en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Ryan Weaber en Turbulencia (1997) * Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (1990) Brad Pitt *Teniente Aldo Rain en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Chad Feldheimer en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Michael Sullivan en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (Redoblaje) *Detective David Mills en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) Lochlyn Munro * Slats Bentley en Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Lance en El campamento de papá (2007) * Agente Jake Harper en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Greg Phillippe en Scary Movie (2000) Ben Stiller * White Goodman en Pelotas en juego (2004) * David Starsky en Starsky y Hutch (2004) * Alex Rose en Dúplex (2003) * Rabbi Jake Schram en Divinas tentaciones (2000) Matt Dillon * Sam Lombardo en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Cameron Drake en ¿Es o no es? (1997) * Tommy 'Birdman' Rowland en Chicas hermosas (1996) * Larry Maretto en Todo por un sueño (1995) Andy Garcia ' *Frank Conner en Horas de angustia (1998) *Sean Casey en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) *Jimmy "El Santo" Tosnia en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Sgt. John Berlin en Jennifer 8 (1992) 'Patrick Wilson * Ed Warren en El conjuro (2013) * Padre de Shaw en Prometeo (2012) * Agente Vance Burress / Lynch en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) Alan Tudyk * Ben Chapman en 42 (2013) * Stephen A. Douglas en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) * Sonny en Yo, robot (2004) Matthew McConaughey *Mud en El niño y el fugitivo (2012) *Dallas en El mágico Mike (2012) *Connor Mead en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) Will Forte *Phil en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Sgto. Bressman en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Dean Solomon en Los hermanos Solomon (2007) Jonny Lee Miller * Roger Collins en Sombras tenebrosas (2012) * Graeme Obree en The Flying Scotsman (2006) * Lucas Harper en La isla maldita (2004) Ben Affleck * Neil en To the Wonder (2012) (2da. versión) * Larry Gigli en Una relación peligrosa (2003) * Michael Jennings en El pago (2003) Josh Lucas * Sam en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) * Deel Munn en Legado de violencia (2004) * Jason Lair en Lazos de familia (2004) Clifton Collins Jr. * César Faz en El juego perfecto (2009) * Stingray en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) * Perry Smith en Capote (2005) Steve Zahn * Cliff Anderson en A Perfect Getaway (2009) * Hank Rafferty en Seguridad nacional (2003) * Ray Hasek en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Mark Wahlberg * Elliot Moore en El fin de los tiempos (2008) * Bob Lee Swagger en Tirador (2007) * Leo Handler en La traición (2000) Ice Cube *Durell en No robarás en Domingo (2008) *Darius Stone/XXX en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Darren en Boyz n the Hood (1991) Kiefer Sutherland * Ben Carson en Espejos siniestros (2008) * John Buckner en Flashback (1990) * Ace Merrill en Cuenta conmigo (1986) Dominic West * Theron en 300 (2007) * Ash Correll en Misteriosa obsesión (2004) * Jasper en 28 días (2000) Jean-Claude Van Damme * Cmdte. Samuel Keenan "Sam" en Defensa diplomática (2006) * Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant en La orden de la muerte (2001) * Luc Devereaux en Soldado Universal 2: El Regreso (1999) Sean Penn * Tobin Keller en La intérprete (2005) * Bobby Cooper en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Terry Noonan en Estado de gracia (1990) Ty Burrell *Jean Pierre Napoleon en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) (trailer) *Connor en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) Tyrese Gibson *Roman "Rome" Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Roman "Rome" Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) Vince Vaughn *Rosie en Lady Vegas (2012) *Clay Hewitt en Enemigos del pasado (1997) Kyle Chandler *Jackson Lamb en Súper 8 (2011) *John Driscoll en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) Josh Duhamel * Hobart Kent en Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Nick en La fuente del amor (2010) Peter Sarsgaard * Agente Fitzgerald en Encuentro explosivo (2010) * John Coleman en La huérfana (2009) Chris Messina *Detective Bowden en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Dennis en Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) Steve Coogan *David Ershon en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Tommy Atkins en La llave mágica (1995) Ewan McGregor * Gene Vidal en Amelia (2009) * Edward Bloom (joven) en El gran pez (2003) Shawn Macdonald *Director Deedle en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) *Flecke en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) Gerard Butler *One Two en RocknRolla (2008) *Gerry Kennedy en Posdata: Te amo (2007) Sam Rockwell ' *Victor Mancini en Asfixia (2008) *Glenn Marchand en Snow Angels (2007) 'Mark Strong ' *Han Salaam en Red de mentiras (2008) *Mussawi en Syriana (2005) 'Casper Van Dien * Johnny Rico en Invasión 3 (2008) * Johnny Rico en Invasión (1997) Robert Downey Jr. * Paul Avery en Zodíaco (2007) * Harry Lockhart en Entre besos y tiros (2005) Daniel Cudmore * Peter Rasputin / Coloso en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) * Peter Rasputin / Coloso en X-Men 2 (2003) Simon Baker *Riley en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Rétaux de Villette en La intriga del collar (2001) Ralph Fiennes * Justin Quayle en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jesús en El señor de los milagros (voz) (2000) Gabriel Macht *R.J. O'Brian en El arcángel (2005) *Robert Pryce en Terror en la Antártida (1999) Greg Kinnear * Danny Wrigth en The Matador (2005) * David Larrabee en Sabrina (1995) (Doblaje original) Luke Wilson * Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) Benno Fürmann * William Eden en Devorador de pecados (2003) * Hein en Anatomía (2000) Morris Chestnut *Keith Fenton en Cómo hacer que tu hombre se comporte (2001) *Bobby Zachs en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) Daryl Mitchell *Mr. Morgan en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) *Raúl en Un hada muy especial (1997) Val Kilmer * Simon Templar en El santo (1997) * John Henry Patterson en Garras (1996) Eric Stoltz *Wes Taylor en 2 Days in the Valley (1996) (Redoblaje) *John Brook en Mujercitas (1994) Tom Sizemore *Michael Cheritto en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Bat Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Sasha Mitchell * David Sloan en Kickboxer 3 (1992) * David Sloan en Kickboxer 2 (1991) Robert Sean Leonard * Chuck Bishop en Matrimonios (1991) * Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (Doblaje original) Otros *Doctor (Jeff Hephner) en Interestelar (2014) *Bob Crewe (Mike Doyle) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Vernon "Vern" Fenwick (Will Arnett) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *The Limey (Julian Rhind-Tutt) en Lucy (2014) *Stefano (Stephen Peacocke) en Hércules (2014) *Analista Militar (Taylor Nichols), Voz en tren en Godzilla (2014) *Mark King (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) *Dr. Dennett Norton (Gary Oldman) en RoboCop (2014) *Pequeno Charles Aiken (Benedict Cumberbatch) en August: Osage County (2013) (1era versión) *Derrick (Michael Chiklis) en El peón (2013) *Voces adicionales en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Ellis (Michiel Huisman) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Comandante Cobra (Robert Baker) en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Cnel. A.J. Bullard (Terrence Howard) en Red Tails (2012) *Jensen / Daniel (Jon Bon Jovi) en Año nuevo (2011) *Dylan Gould (Patrick Dempsey) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Capitán Correlli (Andy Buckley) en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Cesaire (Billy Burke) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) *Miller (Matt Damon) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *Felipe (Javier Bardem) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Aaron (Frank Whaley) en Prácticamente muertos (2010) *Agente Norris (Troy Ruptash) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Abel (Raúl Esparza) en Almas condenadas (2010) *Rizvan Khan (Shah Rukh Khan) Mi nombre es Khan (2010) *Damon Macready / Papi (Nicolas Cage) en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *Escondido (Christian Monzon) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Gunner Jensen (Dolph Lundgren) en Los indestructibles (2010) (Versión TV) *Lawrence Talbot (Benicio del Toro) en El hombre lobo (2010) *John Collingwood (Tony Goldwyn) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Rex Lewis/Comandante Cobra (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Shawn MacArthur (Channing Tatum) en Peleador callejero (2009) *Jeff Bauer (Thomas McCarthy) en Duplicidad (2009) *Steven (David Strathairn) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) *Brandon Lewis (Tom McKay) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Peter Willson (Richard Gere) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2008) Trailer *Dustfinger (Paul Bettany) en El libro mágico (2008) *Entrenador Dave Stewie (Christopher Meloni) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) *Jensen "Frankenstein" Ames (Jason Statham) en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Detective Cosmo Santos (Amaury Nolasco) en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Eric Andrews (Jon Daugharthy) en Ángeles de amor (2008) *Nick Prescott (Kevin Sorbo) en Walking Tall: The Payback (2007) *El Jinete (Christopher Eccleston) en Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Ryan Seacrest (Él mismo) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Billy Kitka (Manu Bennett) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Neil Gant (Cristian Solimeno) en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Robert "Bobby" Green/Grusinsky (Joaquin Phoenix) en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Peter McKell (Michael Vartan) en Terror bajo el agua (2007) *Detective Vitale (Nicky Katt) en Valiente (2007) *Humphrey (Henry Cavill) en Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Adam Leavitt (Jason Bateman) en El reino (2007) *Nick Palmer (Aaron Eckhart) en Sin reservas (2007) *Javier Rivera (John Ortiz) en Gángster americano (2007) *Roybal (José Zúñiga) en Next: El vidente (2007) *Detective Horst Cali (Donnie Wahlberg) en El títere (2007) *Voces Adicionales en Shadow Man (2006) *Bizu (Scott Adkins) en La pantera rosa (2006) *Ethan Jenkins en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Wee Man(El Mismo) en Jackass 2 (2006) *Jared (Paul Walker) en Azul extremo (2005) *Major Gibson (Joseph Fiennes) en El gran rescate (2005) *Skip Engblom (Heath Ledger) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) *Balthazar (Gavin Rossdale) en Constantine (2005) *Nick (Chad Michael Murray) en La casa de cera (2005) *Luk Lehmann en Una princesa de incógnito (2005) *Kevin Capra (Matt Craven) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (segunda versión) *Jesús (Jonathan Scarfe) en Judas (2004) *Marco Poloni (Costas Mandylor) en Just Desserts (2004) *Ford (Martin Henderson) en Furia en dos ruedas (2004) *Pastor Dan Parker (John Corbett) en Educando a Helen (2004) *Vaughn Stickles (Chris Isaak) en Adicta al sexo (2004) *Scott Tracy (Philip Winchester) en Thunderbirds (2004) *Alex Carlson (Samuel Ball) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Jason Argyle (Kerr Smith) en Juegos sexuales 3 (2004) *Adam Sorenson (Paul Rudd) en El cristal con el que se mira (2003) *Gary Jones (Damian Lewis) en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Ray Dunbar (Brian Van Holt) en Básico y letal (2003) *Willard Stiles (Crispin Glover) en Willard (2003) *Alex Montel (Olivier Martinez) en S.W.A.T. (2003) *Daniel (Daniel Travis) en Mar abierto (2003) *Rodney Skinner (Tony Curran) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (Versión DVD) *Fernando Mondego (Guy Pearce) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Detective Cooper (Kevin McKidd) en Luna llena (2002) *Ron (Chris Taaffe) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) *Jack Durrance (Wes Bentley) en Las cuatro plumas (2002) *Fergus Wolfe (Toby Stephens) en Posesión (2002) *Sanjay (Naveen Andrews) en Rollerball (2002) *Raoul (Dwight Yoakam) en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Scrad/Charlie (Johnny Knoxville) en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *George Clark (Isaiah Washington) en Red de corrupción (2001) Redoblaje *Jorgen (Jeff Pilson) en Rock Star (2001) *Mutt Lange (Anthony Michael Hall) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Red Winkle (Ewen Bremner) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Detective Klaski (Bruno Campos) en Mimic 2 (2001) *Jesse James (Colin Farrell) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Joel Campbell (James Spader) en El observador (2000) *Chip Rockefeller (Thomas Gibson) en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Sphinx (Vinnie Jones) en 60 segundos (2000) *Seth (Johnny Galecki) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) *Jerry (James Caviezel) en Cadena de favores (2000) *Mitsuo Katagiri, Cabecilla del CCI (Hiroshi Abe) en Godzilla 2000 (1999) *Capitán Panaka (Hugh Quarshie) en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Pequeño Melvin (Orlando Jones) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Johnny Land (John Savage) en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Dove Bullis (David Morse) en Locos en Alabama (1999) *Zeke Tyler (Josh Hartnett) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) *Mitch Weaver (Norm MacDonald) en Trabajo sucio (1998) *Tom (Christian Slater) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) (Redoblaje) *Capitán Harrison Love (Matt Letscher) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *Rick Magruder (Kenneth Branagh) en El engaño (1998) *Parker (Michael Rosenbaum) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Fiedler (Jack Black) en Enemigo público (1998) *Lancelot en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Gobei (Robin Shou) en Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) *Harry Angelo (Peter Woodward) La casa de Angelo (1997) *Al Simmons/Spawn (Michael Jai White) en Spawn (1997) *Anton Freeman (Loren Dean) en Gattaca (1997) *Jack Cooper (Matt LeBlanc) en Ed (1996) *Mayor Muller (Jürgen Prochnow) en El paciente inglés (1996) *Jerry Bruckner (Bill Paxton) en La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) *Mark Dodge (Stephen Baldwin) en Perseguidos (1996) *Alex (Pierce Brosnan) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) *David Leary (Rick Moranis) en El Grandulón (1996) *Marcus Burnett (Martin Lawrence) en Bad Boys (1995) (Redoblaje) *Ralph Partridge (Steven Waddington) en Carrington (1995) *Casey Schuler (Kevin Spacey) en Epidemia (1995) *Jack Foley (Chris O'Donnell) en Círculo de amigos (1995) *Det. Max Kirkpatrick (William Baldwin) en Atracción explosiva (1995) *Parker (Denzel Washington) en Asesino virtual (1995) *Charlie (Woody Harrelson) en Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) *Eddy (Josh Charles) en Tres formas de amar (1994) *Domingo Chavez (Raymond Cruz) en Peligro inminente (1994) *Ag. Thomas Richie (Paul Calderon) en Sin salida (1993) *Tea Cake Walkers (Will Smith) en Hecho en América (1993) *Frank Dulaney (Willem Dafoe) en El cuerpo del delito (1993) *Policía vigilando la residencia de Sykes en El fugitivo (1993) *Brian Kessler (David Duchovny) en Kalifornia (1993) *Nicky Dimes (Chris Penn) en True Romance (1993) *Nick Eliot (Cary Elwes) en Loca obsesión (1993) *Chaibat (Kenneth Tsang) en Supercop (1992) *Dr. Roden (Dan Butler) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) *Chris Brandt (Michael Paré) en Rescate en Medio Oriente (1991) *John Densmore (Kevin Dillon) en The Doors (1991) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Hollywood (1991) *Joe Perreti (Michael Schoeffling) en Mi mamá es una sirena (1990) *Sean Robertson (Scoot Reeves) en Viernes 13 parte 8:Jason Toma Manhattan (1989) *Dan (Woody Brown) en Acusados (1988) *Davis McDonald (Alec Baldwin) en Papá a la fuerza (1988) *Dan Jordan (Danny Hassel) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) *Maurice Hall (James Wilby) en Maurice (1987) *Tommy Jarvis (Thom Matthews) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) *Eddie (John Robert Dixon)/ Vinny (Anthony Barrile)/ Jake (Jerry Pavlon) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Rod Lane (Jsu Garcia) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Doug Fackler (Bruce Mahler) en Locademia de policía (1984) *Ponyboy Curtis (C. Thomas Howell) en Los Rebeldes (1983) *Recepcionista de Kamp Konfort (Brian Doyle-Murray) en Vacaciones (1983) *Scott (Russell Todd) en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) *Mayor Walsh / Wild Bill (Warren J, Kemmerling) en Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo (1977) (Redoblaje) *Lalo (Michael Cavanaugh) en Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) *Sonny Wortzik (Al Pacino) en Tarde de perros (1975) *Dr. David Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (Redoblaje) *Michel (Van Doude) en Amor en el atardecer (1957) *Harry Bailey (Todd Karns) en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) *Stuart Tarleton (Fred Crane) en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Películas animadas Tom Kenny *Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Baile siniestro (2014) *Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2009) *Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala (2003) *Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película (2002) Antonio Banderas *Gato con Botas en El Gato con Botas (2011/Promocionales) *Gato con Botas en Shrek Tercero (2007/Trailers) *Gato con Botas en Shrek 2 (2004/Trailers/corto del idolo) Owen Wilson *Rayo McQueen en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011/Trailers) *Entrenador Skip en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) *Rayo McQueen en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006/Trailers) Otros * Batman en La gran aventura LEGO * Pitch Black (El Coco) en El origen de los guardianes * Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Ray Liotta en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja * Frankie en El espanta tiburones * Tahu Nuva en Bionicle: La máscara de la luz * Isacar en José, el rey de los sueños * Eric en La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * Jaga de Orión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra * Lynn Kaifuunn en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross * Voces adicionales en 102 dálmatas * Narrador en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada (2013/trailer) Cortos/Especiales animados Antonio Banderas *Gato con Botas en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Gato con Botas en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Gato con Botas en Shrek 2 (Ídolo de Muy Muy Lejano) Otros *Rayo McQueen en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate Series de televisión Charlie Sheen * Charlie Goodson en Anger Management (2012-presente) * Charlie Harper en Dos hombres y medio (2003-2011) * Charlie Sheen en La teoría del Big Bang (2008) * Charlie Crawford en Spin City (2000-2002) William Mapother * Ethan Rom en Lost (2005-2007; 2009) * Ian Corbin en Mentes criminales (2008) Dean Cain * Él mismo en Aunque usted no lo crea (2000) *Clark Kent / Superman en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1997) Otros * Will McAvoy (Jeff Daniels) en El noticiero (2012-2014) * Rust Cohle (Matthew McConaughey) en Detectives criminales (2014) * Matt Damon (Matt Damon) en La casa del engaño (2013) * Jhony Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en The Dead Zone: La zona muerta (2002-2008) * Chandler Bing (Matthew Perry) en Amigos (1994-2004) * Agente Meara (Ben Stiller) en Jóvenes y rebeldes (2000) * Detective Woody Hoyt (Jerry O'Connell) en Crossing Jordan (88 episodes, 2002-2007) * Tom Gordon (Martin Donovan) en Almas perdidas (2007-2008) * Detective Lee Scanlon (David Cubitt) en Medium (2005-2008) * Dr. Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (1999-2008) * Craig (Cameron Bancroft) en Unidad Especial (Temp. 1 Cap. 2) (2001) * Johnny Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en La zona mortal (2002-2007) * Rui (Luis Fernando Guimiraes) en Los Normales (2002-2003) * Calvin Wade (Gbenga Akinnagbe) en Conviction (2006) * Peter McMillan (Lee Tergesen) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) * Peter Riggs (Joshua Cox) en Mujeres de blanco (2000-2006) * Tommy Shafter (David Shatraw) en Titus (2000-2002) * Will Truman (Eric McCormack) en Will & Grace (1998-2006) * Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) en Hechiceras (2000-2006) (Temporadas 3-8) * Edgar Devereaux (Jeris Lee Poindexter) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2009) * Detective Luis Perez (Guy Ecker) en Las Vegas (2003-2005) * Mark Brendanawicz (Paul Schneider) en Construyendo un parque (2009-2014) (Temporadas 1-2) * Tom Montero (Nestor Carbonell) en Century City (2004) * Lancelot (Santiago Cabrera) en Las aventuras de Merlín * Donovan "Van" Ray (Peter Facinelli) en Fastlane (2002-2003) * Gregory "Greg" Montgomery (Thomas Gibson) en Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) * Leo Michaels (Daryl Mitchell) en El closet de Verónica (1997-2000) * Kung Lao (Paolo Montalban) en Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) * Profesor Navegante en La peor bruja (1998) * Tom "Tommy Q" Quincy (Tim Rozon) en Instant Star (Doblaje mexicano) * Carl Urtz (Él mismo) en El séquito * Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Series animadas * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * A.J. Dalton en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Octus / Newton / Sherman en Titán sim-biónico * Doc Sábado en Los Sábados Secretos * Jack Rabbit en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Onaconda Farr y Bossk en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Ben 10.000 en Ben 10 * Connor en Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena * Narrador en La casa de los dibujos * Archie / Savio en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Voces adicionales en Cleveland * Nick en Godzilla: la serie * Donkey Kong (algunos episodios) en Donkey Kong Country * Sonic the Hedgehog (especial de navidad) en Las aventuras de Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (episodios del 14 al 26) en Sonic the Hedgehog * Jordan Knight en New Kids On The Block * Narrador en Generación O! * Búho en Mi Osito * Voces adicionales en Bebé patito * Capitán Bob Webber (John Larroquette) en Phineas y Ferb (episodio 48) * Pythor en Lego Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Ricardio en Hora de aventura * Cliffjumper en Transformers: Prime * Street Sharks Clint Bolton - Jab * Beto Orozco en Tullidos * Bruce Wayne (Batman), Wolverine, Voces adicionales (4ª Temp-) en MAD Anime * Albafica de Piscis en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Kazuo Corioto, Porrista del Niupi en Supercampeones * Fong Ten Pa en Soul Hunter * Nicholas Kumada (1ª voz), Misan (ep. 39) en Sailor Moon * Kenji (ep. 49) en Sailor Moon R * Yuri, Katsuma (cap. 3) en Blue Submarine No. 6 * William "Bill" Collins en Gunsmith Cats * Jin Kyouichiro en Sukeban Deka * Voces adicionales en ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! * Rat-chan en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas * Jefe de guardias, Lobo feroz en Cazadores de duendes * Camionero ebrio, Guardia en Burn-Up Excess * Rolanto, Narrador en Saber Marionette J * Guido Anchoa en Los Gatos Samurai * Kidomaru, Ruiga en Naruto * Butch (1ª voz) en Pokémon * Jibakurai, Voces adicionales, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques en Bleach * Kaietsu, Voces adicionales en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Umezawa en Espíritu de lucha * Nick en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Documentales * George W. Bush en Gracias Señor Presidente Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Lacerda *Dr. Lúcio Pires en La Vida Sigue *Rey Teobaldo en Cuento encantado *Silvinho en Las Cariocas (2010) *Bruno Marcondes en Vivir la vida (2009-2010) *Jorge en Páginas de la vida (2006) *Alex en América (2005) *Otavio Albuquerque en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Giuseppe Garibaldi en La casa de las siete mujeres (2003) *Mario Lopes en Acuarela del Brasil (2000) *Mateo Batistela en Terra Nostra (1999) Marcello Antony *Gerson en Passione (2010-2011) *Cassio en Paraíso tropical (2007) *André Santana en Belíssima (2005-2006) *Viriato en Señora del destino (2004-2005) Marcelo Serrado *Nelson Carvalho en El sabor de la pasión (2002) *Rodolfo Augusto en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) Murilo Rosa *Élcio en La Guerrera (2012-2013) *Solano Rangel en Río del destino (2010-2011) Otros papeles *Romeo (Igor Cotrim) en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Davi Brandâo (Ângelo Antônio) en Cuna de Gato (2009) *Samir Hayalla (Marco Ricca) en El Astro (2011) Videojuegos [[Robin Atkin Downes|'Robin Atkin Downes']] * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 2 * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 3 * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War: Judgment [[Kevin Conroy|'Kevin Conroy']] * Batman en Batman: Arkham City * Batman en Injustice: Gods Among Us Otros * Aragorn (Viggo Mortensen) en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos * Noble Seis en Halo: Reach * Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter for Kinect * Ethan Mars En Heavy Rain Reality show *Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics (desde 4ª temporada) Dirección de Doblaje * Amigos * Will & Grace * The single Guy * Dharma y Greg * Emergencias urbanas * Fastlane * New Kids On The Block * Atracción explosiva * Cuatro bodas y un funeral * The Dead Zone: La zona muerta * Todo un parto Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional * Telemundo internacional * Alka Seltzer * Sprite * Coca Cola * El Universal * Ford * Wal-Mart * Film Zone (LA) * US West Dex (US) * Texaco (US) * KSSA FM - Dallas Texas (US) * KZUE La Tremenda - Oklahoma City (US) * Instituto Federal Electoral (2012) Teatro * Papacito piernas largas * El Pájaro Azul * Don Juan Tenorio Cine * Perro Callejero * La Puerta Negra * Asalto Sangriento * Día de Difuntos Televisión * Telesecundaria. * Vecinos .... Operador (2007) * La Familia P. Luche .... Voz en Avión (2007) * Entre la vida y la muerte * Los Parientes Pobres Fotonovelas * Cita de Amor Curiosidades *Sergio ha interpretado 2 personajes del reconocido seiyu Hirotaka Suzuoki los cuales fueron Lynn Kai-fun de la película de anime Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? y a Yuri Malakofsky de Blue Submarine No. 6. Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Categoría:Locutores mexicanos